Collided Worlds
by TwitchSmashFiction
Summary: All of the Naruto Characters end up in the Original Dragon Ball Universe. Will everyone figure out how to get home or are they all just gonna have to Grit their teeth, and restart dealing with new threats?
**Hello everyone, this is my first story so thank you for reading!**

 **I would like to point out that this is a what if story where Naruto (Kid, orange jumpsuit, Beginning, Etc) Meets Young Goku, (Beginning of Dragon Ball, Powerpole, Just**

 **got Nimbus)**

 **Naruto POV**

"Aw man I'm hungry!" The Young boy Naruto yelled out into the fresh air of the forest, wind blowing through the yellow spikes of hair on his head. "I can't wait to get back and eat some Ichiraiku Ramen when I get back…Maybe i can learn a new Jutsu?" he trailed off to himself, looking down at his stomach while he walked the path alone, getting back from a C-Rank mission while Sakura and Sasuke stayed behind because Sasuke, According to Naruto, fell off of some rock like an idiot and injured himself. Looking back up, he saw a giant, purple rift in a clearing. _The heck is that?_ Was all he could think of, before a mix of light red and dark purple swallowed him up, Encasing him in coldness. All he could do was faint.

 **Goku POV**

"Yahoo!" A voice rang out through the mountains, a wild-haired child riding along at high speeds along a mountainside road, a red staff on the back of his Red Gi, doing all sorts of tricks in the air above a Blue haired girl on a motorcycle. She wore a pink dress, a belt with a small pack, and some blue sneakers. She was obviously ticked off by something, and that something was that while she got the Dragon Ball from that old pervert, she hadn't gotten any way to travel like Goku did. Her annoyance nearly made her drive off the edge of a cliff as she hadn't been paying attention. "AHHH!" Her voice cracked as she screamed, quickly swerving right to avoid her death. Goku turned around on impulse to see what was wrong, flying straight into a poof of red-purple cloud of smoke. He tried to fight it, to yell, but nothing happened. He felt himself falling into coldness, and went unconscious.

 **Naruto POV**

All Naruto could see was darkness. He couldn't move, he was numb. He tried to say something, but his mouth wouldn't even move. He couldn't even blink. He then slowly started to feel a stretching sensation. At first, it was very small. But as time went on, it began to become more and more unbearable. Along with this sensation, he started to begin to feel again. Soon he was able to blink and move his eyes. _Yes, this is better…_ He thought as the stretching stopped going. Slowly, from the top down he began to feel again, his blood circulating once again like it hadn't in years. Once he had gotten all feeling back, he began to walk around the space-like area, stretching out. Then in quick succession, his ears popped, and he saw in front of him a bubble with A kid in it. He was happy, and was riding on a yellow, cloud-like object. "Huh? Who the heck is that? What is this?" He asked out into emptiness. He grabbed out at the bubble, and all of him stretched out, everything blurry.

When he woke up he was face-down in the dirt. He tried to pull himself up, but his body parts were really heavy, so he just lay there, groaning. Finally, he got sensation back again. Hopping back up like his usual energetic self and look around. "ALL RIGHT, WHO DID THAT? WHAT KINDA NINJA DID THAT? I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT, BELIEVE I-" "Hey!" A raspy young voice called out. Naruto looked to the side, curious but also still a little mad. What he saw was another kid with wild hair, a red jumpsuit and a staff on his back. He was sitting on a yellow object. Putting two-and-two together, he realized it was the kid he saw in the orb. He clearly wasn't a Ninja, because he had no headband and had a small body, so he seemed like he was still in the academy.

 **Goku POV**

"Hey you!" Goku called out, his ears hurting from the other kid's yelling. "Stop yelling! And where is Bulma?! And who are you? Did you bring me here? If you hurt Bulma I'll-"

"Hey, stop for a minute! What's going on here?!"

"I don't know!"

"Let's just talk it out then!"

"I don't know If I trust you that much!"

Still, Goku walked over cautiously, his Nimbus following close, but not too closely behind.

 **Okay! How do you all like that? I know it's short, but please leave any feedback ok?**


End file.
